This invention relates to a bus bar for a card frame for circuit cards of the kind comprising a carrier having a recess of U-section which contains electrically conducting strips separated by electrically insulating foils.
In a known construction, the strips and the foils are embedded in a mass of cast synthetic resin. This procedure has the disadvantage that it is necessary for the strips to be supported by a jig in the liquid resin for a very considerable time, often of the order of 48 hours, while the resin cures and solidifies. This is not only time consuming but considerable difficulty arises in ensuring that the strips are maintained at their correct relative spacing throughout this long period. It is the object of the invention to obviate these difficulties.